Hermosa
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Yakumo sabía que no habría mas que esto, que al día siguiente las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero al menos por una vez, pudo sentir lo que es estar junto él, en la protección de sus brazos... YakumoxHarima


**HERMOSA**

**Autor: Jiraiya**

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de la serie School Rumble no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

Era un sábado por la tarde y el día estaba amenazando con ponerse a llover, mientras ella iba de camino rumbo al departamento de esa persona. La verdad no sabía qué fuerza misteriosa estaba guiando sus pasos a ese lugar, pero ella simplemente no podía detener sus piernas, ya que éstas parecían moverse por sí solas. Fue así como pocos minutos después estaba de pie ante la puerta del departamento. Estuvo parada ahí por varios minutos sin atinar a hacer nada, ni tocar, ni dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino. Tsukamoto Yakumo, no sabía qué hacer. Esto no era algo común en ella. Por lo general, ella siempre estaba en completo control de todo lo que hacía, pero al tratarse de él, por alguna razón, no podía pensar con claridad... ¿O es que pensaba demasiado?.

Yakumo suspiró resignadamente. ¿A quién quería engañar?. Ella deseaba verlo, esa era la única razón por la que podía estar en ese lugar en ese momento. Deseaba verlo aunque fuera sólo por un momento, deseaba estar cerca de él, y tal vez... tal vez, decirle lo que sentía por él.

"DING-DONG"

Yakumo dio un salto al escuchar el timbre, y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que había sido ella la que había tocado. ¿En que momento estiró la mano para tocar el timbre?. No lo tenía claro, de lo único de lo que estaba segura es que podía escuchar movimiento dentro del departamento, podía escuchar como alguien se acercaba para abrir la puerta. Pensó en huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde... la puerta se abrió.

-- ¿Imouto-San? –- preguntó el chico, sorprendido al ver a la chica parada ante él.

-- Ha-Harima-San –- fue todo lo que pudo decir Yakumo, con algo de timidez.

-- Imotou-San... ¡¡¡NO PUDISTE LLEGAR EN MEJOR MOMENTO!!! –- exclamó Harima, a todo pulmón.

Demás esta decir que Yakumo quedó completamente descolocada, por esta inesperada reacción del chico que le quitaba el sueño de un tiempo a esta parte, y sólo pudo dar un par de pestañadas en respuesta. Lo siguiente que supo, es que fue jalada dentro del departamento y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba sentada ante una mesa con implementos de dibujo, y varias hojas de un manga, aún sin pasar a tinta.

-- Imouto-San, ayúdame con mi manga, por favor. Estoy bastante atrasado y necesito ponerme al día –- dijo Harima, desde el otro lado de la mesa, con cara de "Por favor, di que sí".

Yakumo observó al chico por unos segundos, como tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, pero luego esbozó una sincera sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, poco después, ambos estaban concentrados en su parte del trabajo, Harima dibujando, y Yakumo pasando a tinta los dibujos del joven mangaka.

Pero Yakumo no estaba 100 por ciento concentrada, de tanto en tanto, levantaba la vista de la hoja que estaba pasando a tinta, para ver al chico que estaba sentado frente a ella, sumergido de cabeza en la creación de su manga, totalmente absorto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor... sonrió.

Esto no era lo que esperaba... bueno, la verdad, no sabía con certeza lo que esperaba al llegar así sin más al departamento de Harima, pero no podía quejarse. Deseaba verlo y estar cerca de él, y ahora esta sentada a centímetros de él, ayudándolo en su manga, algo que ella adoraba hacer, pero aún así...

Yakumo bajó la vista y se fijó en la protagonista de manga de Harima... sintió como el corazón se le apretaba, era la viva imagen de su hermana, no, ERA su hermana. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al tener esa certeza, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, sintió celos de su hermana. Levantó la vista y la posó sobre el chico frente a ella.

Cuando conoció a Harima Kenji se llevó una gran sorpresa... no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Eso llamó profundamente su atención. Había algo especial en él, lo supo desde el primer momento, y no se equivocaba. Gracias a su hermana y a algunas situaciones, como cuando él fue a reparar el aire acondicionado, el incidente con los animales, o el simulacro de boda, ella fue entrando en contacto con él, de forma cada vez mas seguida, y en cada uno de esos encuentros fue conociéndolo un poco mas, descubriendo de paso, al verdadero chico que estaba detrás de esa mascara de delincuente, al que todos tanto temían.

Harima Kenji era en realidad un joven tímido, gentil, bondadoso, amante de los animales, y con un gran talento artístico, que volcaba en un manga que dibujaba poniendo toda su alma y corazón en cada página que salía de sus talentosas manos.

Fue así, a medida que lo iba conociendo, que se fueron acercando más y más, hasta que llegó el momento en que iban juntos de comprar, lo acompañaba a visitar a sus queridos animales al zoológico, y como ahora, lo ayudaba pasando a tinta las páginas de su manga, algo que la hacia tremendamente feliz, ya que a la vez de ayudarlo, le permitía pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, pero de pronto se encontró con que eso ya no era suficiente, necesitaba más, necesitaba estar aún mas cerca de él, por que ella...

-- ¡¡¡Imouto-San!!!. ¿¿¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO??? –- gritó Harima, totalmente espantado, mirando la hoja del manga que ella estaba pasando a tinta.

Yakumo bajó la vista, y con horror se percató de que se había metido tanto en sus reflexiones, que sin darse cuenta, había arruinado la hoja, dando una larga pincelada negra, que la atravesaba casi de lado a lado.

-- ¡Ah!... Lo siento, yo... no sé que me pasó, yo... perdón... –- dijo Yakumo, totalmente apenada al darse cuenta de que había estropeado el trabajo del chico que ella...

-- ¿Estás bien, Imotou-San? –- preguntó Harima, mirando a Yakumo con preocupación.

-- ¿Eh? –- fue todo lo que pudo decir la chica, descolocada por la pregunta.

-- Tú no eres de las personas que cometería un error así –- dijo Harima mirando la estropeada hoja de su manga -- ¿Te pasa algo?. ¿Tienes algún problema?. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Yakumo miró al chico y no pudo dejar de sentir como su corazón se calentaba. Ella había arruinado una de las paginas de su preciado manga, y el sólo se preocupaba por ella. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de él, su gentileza.

-- Estoy bien, Harima-San, sólo me desconcentré un momento... pero... tu manga... –- Yakumo no pudo terminar, totalmente apenada, mirando la estropeada hoja en las manos de Harima.

-- No te preocupes por esto. Puedo dibujarlo otra vez... incluso puedo corregir algunas cosas -– dijo Harima apreciando la hoja con ojo critico, detrás de sus inseparables gafas negras.

Yakumo se esforzó por mantener la seriedad, pero no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, al observar al chico frente a ella, entonces se percató de algo. Al observar por sobre su hombro, pudo ver por la ventana que estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, también pudo apreciar que estaba oscureciendo. Debía ser tarde y probablemente su hermana estaría preocupada.

-- ¿Pasa algo? -– preguntó Harima, al ver como Yakumo se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana.

-- Se hace tarde. Debería volver a casa.

-- ¿Con esta lluvia? –- preguntó Harima, señalando el verdadero diluvio que se sucedía afuera -- Ni lo pienses. No alcanzarías ni a llegar a la esquina y ya estarías completamente empapada. De seguro pescarías el resfriado del siglo.

-- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? –- preguntó la chica.

-- Puedes pasar la noche aquí, y regresar mañana a tu casa. Mi prima salió por el fin de semana, así que puedes ocupar su cuarto. No será la primera vez que pasas la noche aquí -– señaló Harima, encogiéndose de hombros.

Era verdad, ella ya se había quedado una noche, cuando estuvieron trabajando en el manga hasta muy entrada la madrugada, pero esa vez Osakabe-Sensei estaba en el departamento, en cambio, ahora estarían ellos solos. Miró a Harima y como de costumbre no puso leer sus pensamientos, lo único que encontró fue silencio. Eso era algo que de un tiempo a esta parte la ponía triste, pero a su vez, la tranquilizaba. Sabía que él no intentaría aprovecharse de la situación. Estaba segura con él.

-- Está bien. Llamaré a mi hermana para avisar que no volveré esta noche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- En verdad no es necesario que hagas esto, Imotou-San. Podemos encargar algo de comer por teléfono –- dijo Harima, asomando su cabeza en la cocina.

-- Está bien Harima-San, no hay problema. Además, me gusta cocinar -– respondió Yakumo, con una sonrisa. "Y más aún, si cocino para ti" pensó, mirando al joven que asomaba su cabeza en la cocina.

-- Está bien, como quieras -– dijo Harima encogiéndose de hombros y desapareciendo hacia la sala, además, el olor que salía de la cocina era tan delicioso, que ya se le hacía agua la boca.

Yakumo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y siguió preparando la cena. Por fortuna su hermana no se había tomado a mal cuando la llamó para avisarle que no regresaría a casa esa noche, ya que en verdad estaba lloviendo con mucha fuerza y de seguro pescaría un resfriado al regresar a casa en esas condiciones. También, había quedado algo de comida en la cocina, así que su hermana no tendría que cocinar. Eso sí, le había dicho que se quedaría a dormir en casa de una amiga. No quería ni pensar lo que podría llegar a pensar su hermana, si le decía que pasaría la noche donde Harima-San.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡¡¡ESTÁ DELICIOSO!!! –- exclamó Harima, con ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-- Me alegra que te guste -– respondió Yakumo con una pequeña sonrisa, contenta por la aprobación de chico.

-- Cocinas como los dioses, Imotou-San. ¡Que no daría yo por poder comer algo así todos los días! –- comentó Harima, mientras devoraba de buena gana el plato de comida frente a él.

-- ¿Ha-hablas en serio... Harima-San?

-- Claro que sí. ¿Quién no desearía disfrutar de una comida tan deliciosa todos los días? –- comentó Harima, con toda sinceridad.

-- ...si gustas... puedo prepararte el almuerzo para la escuela, todos los días -- ofreció Yakumo, un tanto sonrojada por esta proposición, ya que era por todos sabido, que cuando una chica le prepara el almuerzo a un chico, es porque ese chico le gusta. ¿Qué pensaría Harima, de ella por esta oferta?. ¿Se daría finalmente cuenta de que ella...?.

-- ¿De verdad? –- preguntó Harima, mirando a la chica, con verdadera sorpresa en los ojos detrás sus gafas oscuras.

-- ...si... –- respondió Yakumo, con nerviosismo. "¿Acaso él...?".

-- ¡¡¡GRACIAS IMOTOU-SAN!!! Poder comer tu deliciosa comida todos los días será como estar en el paraíso. Además, como no tengo mucho dinero, hay días que debo saltarme el almuerzo y llenarme el estómago tomando agua, jajaja –- exclamó con felicidad el mangaka, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano.

Yakumo lo observó con sorpresa por unos segundos, y luego dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. El no se había dado ni por enterado de lo que significaba que una chica le prepare el almuerzo. Solo estaba pensado en la comida... bueno, esa otra de las cosas que le gustaba de él, su inocencia.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Ella prácticamente no había hablado, y Harima estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la cena, como para tener una conversación, pero eso no le molestó. El silencio no era incómodo, todo lo contrario, era como si no hubiera necesidad de decir nada para estar conectados. Eso la hizo sentir bien, al menos hasta que él comenzó a preguntar por su hermana. Eso causó que el corazón de Yakumo se apretara, recordándole la triste realidad... Harima Kenji, estaba enamorado de su hermana.

Pese al dolor que esta verdad causaba en su ser, se repuso con dignidad, y contestó todas las preguntas que él hacía, mientras ella trataba inútilmente entrar en su mente y ver sus pensamientos, pero como de costumbre, lo único que encontró fue un imperturbable silencio.

Poco después, ambos estaban trabajando nuevamente en el manga, mientras que afuera seguía lloviendo en forma torrencial.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, y una cabeza se asomó cautelosamente adentro. En la penumbra, pudo distinguirlo a él, durmiendo profundamente de espaldas en su cama, con las sábanas a la altura del abdomen. No pudo dejar de sonrojarse cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y vio que él estaba durmiendo con el torso desnudo.

Yakumo se preguntó por enésima vez, si esto que estaba haciendo era correcto, pero algo dentro de ella le impidió dar pie atrás. Necesita hacer esto, necesitaba intentarlo, ver si, tal vez, dormido, ella podía ver en las profundidades de la mente de este chico que tanto significaba para ella, y que siempre permanecía en el más absoluto silencio.

¿Por qué sólo él era diferente?. ¿Por qué sólo a él no podía escucharlo?.

Ella tenía un don, el don de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, pero por alguna razón, Harima Kenji era diferente. Su mente siempre estaba en el más absoluto silencio. No importaba la situación en que se encontraba, ni cuanto se esforzara por entrar en su mente, el resultado siempre era el mismo... silencio.

Cada día ella era abrumada por los pensamientos de los chicos de su escuela, algunos de ellos, profundamente atraídos por ella, como Hanai-Sempai, cuyos pensamientos resaltaban por sobre los demás, por su fuerza y convicción, hasta el punto en que ella se sentía asfixiada de tan sólo estar cerca de él, hasta que un día, en medio de este constante bombardeo de pensamientos hacia su persona, fue que, de pronto, se encontró con un chico distinto a los demás, un chico que para ella siempre estaba en el mas absoluto silencio... Harima Kenji.

En un principio esto le resultó algo completamente extraño, e inesperado, y en más de una ocasión se encontró desvelándose, intentando descubrir qué es lo que lo hacía diferente a los demás. Con el paso del tiempo, cuando lo fue conociendo mas íntimamente y llegaron a entablar una amistad, este silencio le resultaba muy reconfortante, y es que luego de ser abrumada por los pensamientos de los demás, sobre todo por los de Hanai-Sempai, que podían ser verdaderamente opresivos, el estar al junto a Harima, y no escuchar absolutamente nada, era como un oasis de paz, en medio de todo el alboroto que había alrededor de ella. Se sentía reconfortada junto a él, segura en su silencio... pero pronto esto comenzó a cambiar.

De un momento a otro se encontró deseando poder escucharlo, entrar en su mente y saber lo que había en ella, escuchar sus pensamientos y saber porque para ella siempre permanecía en silencio... deseaba escucharlo tanto o más que estar junto a él, porque si ella pudiera escucharlo, eso querría decir que él...

Yakumo no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero ahora estaba de rodillas junto a la cama de Harima, tratando de entrar en su mente, pero como ya era la dolorosa costumbre, se encontró con un muro de silencio, un silencio que ahora le dolía en el alma, porque después de mucho pensarlo, finalmente descubrió su significado... él no la amaba.

Esa verdad dolía en los más profundo de su ser, porque ella lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Ella nunca supo cómo llegó a pasar, sólo sabía que se había enamorado profundamente de este chico, que solo tenía ojos para una sola mujer... y esa mujer, no era ella.

-- Si mi hermana tuviera mi don, estoy segura que no estarías silencioso para ella -– dijo Yakumo en un susurro apenas audible, mientras estiraba una mano para acariciar una mejilla del dormido mangaka –- Qué no daría por poder escucharte... Kenji-Kun –- dijo en un susurro, mientras una rebelde lágrima se escapaba por uno de sus ojos y caía por una de sus mejillas.

-- Mmmhhh... ¿Imotou... san? –- preguntó Harima, al despertarse repentinamente y encontrarse con la chica arrodillada junto a su cama.

Yakumo solo atinó a agachar la cabeza, mientras retiraba su mano, pero el resto de su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Sólo estaba ahí, de rodillas ante la cama donde estaba la persona que amaba, sin poder hacer ni decir nada... ni poder escucharlo. Una segunda lágrima se unió a la primera, bajando por su mejilla.

-- ¿Imotou-San, qué pasa? –- preguntó Harima, un tanto preocupado, mientras prendía la luz de su mesita de noche.

Al prender la luz, Harima se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida, ya que Yakumo vestía únicamente una ajustada y corta polera rosa, que permitía ver todas sus curvas, junto con dejar al aire sus blancas y sugerentes bragas, que de solo verlas, hicieron que a Harima estuviera apunto de fundírsele el cerebro, junto con la consabida hemorragia nasal, pero un hecho detuvo en seco esta reacción... las lágrimas que caían por las mejilla de la chica.

-- Imotou-San... estás... llorando –- dijo un impactado Harima, dejando de lado su nerviosismo y apartando de su mente la sensual visión de una Yakumo semidesnuda junto a su cama.

-- Harima-San.

-- ¿Si?.

-- ¿Puedo... dormir contigo esta noche?.

-- ¿¿QUE??.

-- Por favor -– insistió Yakumo, en un susurro apenas audible, mientras levantaba la vista, mirando al chico, con lágrimas en los ojos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harima aún estaba algo aturdido por esta situación. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que Yakumo irrumpió de pronto llorando en su cuarto, y le pido quedarse con él esa noche. Normalmente él se habría negado a esta petición por considerarla inapropiada, pero esa mirada triste con ojos anegados en lágrimas, fue algo que no pudo soportar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acceder a su petición, esperando que con eso, ella se tranquilizara para que le pudiera decir qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Con el correr de los minutos ella efectivamente se fue calmando, pero con lo que Harima no contaba es con que la chica se quedara dormida. Ahora ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente acunada en su pecho y se aferraba a él con más fuerza, cada vez que intentaba poner un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Harima tragó sonoramente. Yakumo estaba tan cerca de él, que podía sentir como el calor de la chica le llegaba hasta los huesos, sin contar con hecho de que ella estaba prácticamente entre sus brazos, y podía sentir el suave contacto de su piel, y la electrizante sensación de sentir sus piernas entrelazadas con las de ella, y ese intoxicante aroma a mujer que emanada de su cuerpo, lo tenían casi al borde de fundirle el cerebro. Fue en ese momento, en la penumbra de ese cuarto, que era iluminado por algún relámpago ocasional, que Harima Kenji miró a Tsukamoto Yakumo con otros ojos, por primera vez, la miró como mujer.

"Hermosa"

Esa fue la única palabra que pasó por la mente de Harima en ese momento, una palabra que describía perfectamente a esa silenciosa chica que ahora dormía acunada entre sus brazos, y es que tenía un cuerpo bien formado, pechos ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños, a su juicio tenían el tamaño preciso, piel suave como la seda, un sedoso cabello que enmarcaba su hermoso rostro y su mirada gatuna. Yakumo era hermosa, sin lugar a dudas, pero esa hermosura no era sólo física. Ella era una persona comprensiva, sincera y de buen corazón, que siempre se preocupaba de los demás, y amante de los animales. Además, ella no se rió de él cuando supo que dibujaba una manga, por el contrario, le apoyaba y ayudaba a avanzar en él.

"Hermosa" pensó otra vez Harima, esbozando una sonrisa gentil, mirando entre la penumbra de la noche a la chica que dormía entre sus brazos. Levantó una mano y estuvo tentado a acariciarle una mejilla, pero luego retiró su mano regañándose mentalmente por intentar semejante atrevimiento. Poco después, el sueño comenzó a vencerlo otra vez y lentamente se fue quedándose dormido, respirando ese intoxicante aroma de mujer que desprendía Yakumo, y que tanto le había gustado.

Harima Kenji finalmente se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro, y la palabra "hermosa" resonando en su mente, y por primera vez, no era dirigida a su adorada Tenma-Chan, pero estaba tan ensimismando, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ese importante detalle.

Por su parte Yakumo no estaba tan dormida como Harima creía. La chica estaba con los ojos cerrados, aferrada al pecho del chico, sintiendo su calor y disfrutando de su proximidad. En un principió pensó que era una locura pedirle a Harima poder pasar la noche con él, pero luego se decidió, sabía que estaría segura con él, y no se equivocó, ya que él no malinterpretó su petición.

Esta noche, ella finalmente había aceptado la verdad, que Harima Kenji nunca la miraría como algo más que una amiga, o como la hermana de la chica que amaba, es por eso que, al menos, quiso guardar algo para ella, algo que ni su hermana pudiera quitarle. Es así como ahora se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de este chico que amaba con locura, disfrutando de su calor y protección, de ese sutil olor a hombre que despide su cuerpo y tanto le gusta, disfrutar de un momento íntimo junto a la persona amada.

Yakumo sabía que no habría más que esto, que al día siguiente las cosas volverían ser como antes, y que le debía una gran explicación a Harima-San, pero al menos por una vez, por una noche, pudo sentir lo que es estar junto a él, en la protección de sus brazos... ese simple recuerdo, valía cualquier explicación posterior.

Yakumo se acunó aún mas contra el pecho de Harima, mientras una rebelde lagrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos. Poco después, el sueño la alcanzó y se quedó dormida placidamente, sabiéndose segura en los brazos del joven mangaka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol se colaba por la ventana y daba cruelmente sobre su cara. Se giró para el otro lado, cubriendo su cabeza con las sabanas. Se quedó otro momento así, hasta que arrugó el ceño, sabiendo que faltaba algo ahí, fue entonces cuando lo sintió, ese intoxicante aroma de mujer que impregnaba las sabanas y su propio cuerpo.

"Yakumo"

Harima abrió los ojos y buscó a la chica junto a él, pero solo encontró un espacio vacío en la cama. No había rastros de ella. ¿Acaso fue un sueño?. No, no fue en sueño, esto había pasado en realidad, aún podía sentir el calor de la chica, la suavidad de su piel, ese aroma de mujer que impregnaba su cama y que lo tenía medio mareado. ¿Dónde estaba ella entonces?.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harima saltó de la cama y corrió fuera de su habitación en busca de la chica, momento en que sus sentidos fueron inundados por un agradable olor proveniente de la cocina. Guiado por el delicioso olor de la comida, el chico ingresó en la pequeña cocina del departamento para encontrar a la chica, terminando de preparar un delicioso desayuno para 2 personas. En ese momento Yakumo debe haber sentido su presencia, ya que se giró para mirarlo.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la visión que tenía ante ella. Harima estaba parado ante ella vistiendo únicamente unos boxers negros, dejando al aire el resto de su musculoso y bien trabajado cuerpo, sumado a su piel morena, era una vista que cualquier chica hubiera considerado más que agradable. Yakumo se sonrojó aún más al recordar como la noche anterior había tenido la oportunidad acariciar disimuladamente los firmes pectorales del chico, mientras era rodeaba por sus fuertes brazos.

-- Harima-San –- fue todo lo que Yakumo pudo decir, mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza para que el chico no viera su sonrojo.

-- Imotou-San... yo, me desperté y como no te vi en la cama, me preocupé y...

-- ¡Oh! -– dijo Yakumo, encogiéndose sobre si misma, roja hasta las orejas por ese último comentario de Harima.

Por su parte, Harima recién se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se maldijo así mismo por ser tan idiota y tener tan poco tacto para decir las cosas, mientras se jalaba el cabello en forma desesperada. Cuando sintió la mirada de la chica sobre él, dejó lo que hacía y trato de recobrar la seriedad y de decir las cosas con más tacto.

-- Imotou-San, lo que quiero decir... bueno... ¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche?. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?.

Yakumo agacho la cabeza. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba llorando porque lo amaba y le dolía saber que no era correspondida?. ¿Cómo decirle que lloraba porque su silencio la lastimaba más que un puñal clavado en el corazón?. En eso, la chica sintió unas fuertes manos posarse en sus hombros y al levantar la cabeza, se encontró una mirada comprensiva detrás esas características gafas negras.

-- No es necesario que me digas nada si no quieres, Imotou-San. Solo recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti, si necesitas mi ayuda. No importa lo que sea, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Yakumo sintió como su corazón se calentaba con cada una de las palabras del chico que tenía frente a ella. Sintió que sus ojos se anegaban otra vez. ¿Cómo no amar a un chico como él?. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, Yakumo logró contener las lágrimas y dedicarle una sonrisa al chico frente a ella.

-- Gracias, Harima-San.

-- De nada –- respondió el chico, haciéndose ya a la idea de que no sabría la razón de esas lágrimas de la noche anterior, ya que no pensaba obligarla a hablar si ella no quería. Lo único reconfortante de todo esto, es que la chica parecía estar mucho mejor.

-- Harima-San –- llamó Yakumo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-- ¿Sí?.

-- Puedes... puedes llamarme Yakumo... si lo deseas –- dijo ella, con algo de sonrojo.

Harima miró con sorpresa a la chica, por la confianza que ella le estaba dando. Este era un gesto que él no se esperaba.

-- Gra-gracias... Yakumo-Chan. Tú también puedes llamarme Kenji, si lo deseas –- respondió él, un tanto sonrojado.

-- Gracias... Kenji-Kun –- dijo Yakumo, con una linda sonrisa –- Eeehhh... Kenji-Kun.

-- ¿Sí, Yakumo-Chan?.

-- Creo que deberías vestirte –- dijo Yakumo, mirando hacia otro lado, con tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-- ¡¡Ack!! –- fue todo lo pudo decir Harima, al darse cuenta de que estaba sólo en bóxers, delante de la chica. Se cubrió como pudo con las manos, y salió presuroso de la cocina, rumbo a su cuarto en busca de algo que ponerse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El desayuno transcurrió sin contratiempos, y pese a no hablar casi de nada, ninguno se veía incómodo con el silencio, finalmente el tema derivó al manga de Harima y a la promesa de Yakumo de volver otro día a ayudarle con el. Durante todo este tiempo, Harima no volvió a preguntar a Yakumo la causa de sus lágrimas la noche anterior, ni de su petición para quedarse a dormir con él esa noche, lo cual tranquilizó a la chica, ya que no tenía ninguna buena explicación para darle.

Finalmente terminaron de desayunar y luego de lavar la loza, con ayuda de Harima, que insistió en ayudar en algo, Yakumo anunció que debía irse, ya que estaba preocupada por su hermana. Sólo en ese momento, Harima Kenji recordó a su querida Tenma-Chan. La había olvidado por completo al estar en la compañía de Yakumo.

-- ¿Kenji-Kun? –- lo llamó Yakumo, al ver la impresionante cara de consternación que tenía el joven mangaka -- ¿Kenji-Kun?.

-- ¿Ah? –- fue lo único que pudo articular Harima, aún sorprendido por haberse olvidado por tantas horas seguidas de la chica que lo era todo para él. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?.

-- ¿Estás bien?. Te ves... consternado.

-- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, jajaja –- dijo Harima, recobrando la seriedad, pero aún consternado por dentro.

-- Bien, entonces me voy. Gracias por permitirme quedarme esta noche, y... perdón las molestias –- dijo Yakumo con una reverencia.

-- No hay de qué. Yo soy el que debe darte las gracias por permitirme comer tu deliciosa comida. Bueno, vamos.

-- ¿Vamos?.

-- Si, te voy a dejar tu casa.

-- No es necesario. La tormenta ya pasó, hace un lindo día afuera.

-- Pero vives lejos de aquí.

-- Pero...

-- No discutas Yakumo-Chan. Vamos -– dijo Harima, dando por terminada la discusión, llevando a la chica a la salida del departamento.

Momentos después, la motocicleta de Harima rugía por las calles de la ciudad, mientras que su propietario la guiaba camino a la casa de Yakumo, que también era la casa de Tenma-Chan, la chica de sus sueños. Esa había la verdadera razón para querer ir a dejar a Yakumo, tener una oportunidad de ver a Tenma-Chan, pero por alguna razón, ahora ya no parecía tan buena idea.

Aferrada a Harima, Yakumo apoyaba su cabeza contra la ancha espalda del chico que amaba y que sabía no sentía de la misma manera que ella. Sabía también, que la razón que él tenía para insistir tanto en traerla, es que así podría ver a su querida Tenma-Chan. Esa sola certeza la hería profundamente, pero no había nada que hacer. Ella había llegado tarde, él corazón de Kenji, ya estaba ocupado. Se aferró con más fuerza a él. Al menos tenía un lindo recuerdo, algo que nadie, ni siquiera su hermana, podría quitarle, junto con el placer de poder llamarlo por su nombre... Kenji.

-- Llegamos –- dijo Harima, deteniéndose frente a la casa de las Tsukamoto. Yakumo se bajó de la motocicleta, y se paró junto al chico.

-- Gracias por traerme.

-- No hay de qué.

-- Gustas pasar un momento. A mi Onee-San le gustará verte -– señaló Yakumo, con el dolor de su alma, pese a saber que no pasaría de una simple visita.

-- Eeehh... no gracias. Tal vez otro día.

Yakumo miró con genuina sorpresa al joven mangaka. ¿Harima Kenji rechazando una oportunidad de poder estar junto a su amada Tenma-Chan?. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

-- ¿Seguro que no quieres pasar? –- insistió Yakumo, aún sorprendida, tratando de leer la mente del chico, y encontrándose con el usual muro de silencio.

-- Si... yo... hay algo que debo hacer. Nos vemos, Yakumo-Chan –se despidió Harima, poniendo en marcha su motocicleta y perdiéndose por la calle, ante una aún sorprendida Yakumo, que entró a su casa preguntándose a qué podría haberse debido que él dejara pasar una oportunidad así.

Unas cuantas cuadras mas adelante, un confundido Harima, se preguntaba también lo mismo. Había dejado pasar una oportunidad de ver a su querida Tenma-Chan, y lo que es peor, prácticamente se había olvidarse de ella por muchas horas seguidas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. ¿Y que pudo haberle pasado a Yakumo-Chan la noche anterior para que estuviera llorando?. Eran demasiadas preguntas juntas, y él, no era de los tipos que podían manejar tantas cosas a la vez.

Harima Kenji siguió conduciendo su motocicleta tratando de dilucidad todas estas interrogantes. Como era de esperar, luego de horas de conducir y quebrarse la cabeza tratando de encontrar una respuesta, no había encontrado ninguna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día escolar transcurría en forma normal y monótona, por lo que un adormilado Harima Kenji, hacia esfuerzos por no quedarse dormido en medio de la clase, mientras miraba disimuladamente y de tanto en tanto a su querida Tenma-Chan, la que a su vez se la pasaba mirando a su amado Karusama-Kun, que a su vez se la pasaba mirando por la ventana, pensando en quién sabe que... tal vez curry.

Fue así como llegó el receso para comer y algunos de los chicos salieron disparados a la cafetería de la escuela para alcanzar a comprar algo de comer. El resto, como había traído su comida desde la casa, se quedaba a comer en el salón de clases, o salían para comer en otro lugar donde estuvieran más a gusto, pero para Harima Kenji, la cosa era diferente. Cómo estaban cerca de fin de mes, no tenía mucho dinero, por lo que no podía comprar nada, ni traer algo de casa, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, se levantó perezosamente de su puesto, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó con paso cansino a los bebederos que estaban en el patio trasero, para llenarse la panza con agua y así alejar la sensación de hambre. Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, cuando una conocida voz lo hizo voltear hacia atrás.

-- Kenji-Kun.

-- ¿Mmhh?... Yakumo-Chan. ¿Qué haces por aquí?. Te hacia con tus amigas -– preguntó Harima, extrañado de ver a la chica en ese lugar, ya que no era muy concurrido a esta hora.

-- Traigo tu almuerzo–- señaló Yakumo, mostrando la caja extra de almuerzo que cargaba en sus manos -- Iba a dejártelo a tu salón, cuando te vi caminando hacia acá. Recién pude alcanzarte.

Sólo en ese momento, Harima recordó que la chica se había ofrecido a prepararle el almuerzo todos los días. Yakumo dio un par de pestañadas de extrañeza, cuando vio a Harima sonreír de felicidad, mirando hacia el cielo, con dos ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡¡¡Aaahhhh!!!. Eso estuvo delicioso -– señaló Harima, sobándose la panza, con una sonrisa de felicidad, con su caja de almuerzo vacía a un lado.

-- Me alegra que te haya gustado –- señaló Yakumo, con una sonrisa, sentada junto a él.

-- ¿Cómo podría no gustarme?. Cocinas como los dioses Yakumo-Chan. Muchas gracias.

-- Espero que la comida de mañana también te guste.

-- Si la preparas tú, seguro que sí -– señaló Harima, causando que el corazón de la chica se acelerada, para luego entristecerse al recordar que esto no iba a pasar de aquí. Ella nunca sería más que una amiga para él.

Harima observó un momento a la chica, que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y no pudo dejar de recordar lo que pasó el sábado pasado, como él había compartido la cama con ella, la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, su calor, ese aroma de mujer que lo intoxicaba... solo una palabra cruzó por su mente en ese momento.

"Hermosa"

Yakumo llegó a dar un salto, mientras miraba a Harima con ojos casi desorbitados... ¿Acaso ella, había...?.

-- ¿Dijiste algo, Kenji-Kun?.

-- ¿Eeh?. ¿Qué?. No, claro que no –- respondió Harima, un tanto nervioso, pero seguro de que no había hecho audible su pensamiento -- ¿Pasa algo, Yakumo-Chan?. Te vez algo... consternada -– preguntó, sin poder evitar pensar, pese a su cara de consternación, que la chica en verdad se veía...

"Hermosa"

Yakumo sintió que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que por un momento temió que fuera a estallar en su pecho, mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, mientras observaba al chico junto a ella. No cabía en su alegría, y tuvo que contenerse para no saltar a sus brazos. Finalmente, y cuando ya se había resignado a no ser nada más que una amiga para él, lo había escuchado. Había escuchado a Harima Kenji. Débil, apenas audible, casi un susurro, pero lo había escuchado. Sólo fue una palabra, una sola y simple palabra, pero que tenía el poder de cambiar su vida para siempre.

-- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Harima, al ver como la chica, se quedó repentinamente congelada en su lugar, con los ojos un tanto humedecidos.

Yakumo, fue traída a la realidad por la voz de Harima. Limpió sus ojos antes de que las lágrimas pudieran escapar de ellos, y le dedicó a Harima una hermosa sonrisa, con todo el amor que sentía por él. Esa sola una sonrisa fue capaz de hacer estremecer a Harima hasta los huesos.

-- Estoy bien, no te preocupes –- dijo Yakumo, poniéndose de pie y tomando las ahora vacías cajas de comida, sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios –- Debo volver al salón de clases. ¿Te parece que mañana nos juntemos en este mismo lugar?.

-- Sí, claro... si no te molesta. Además así nos evitamos comentarios -– señaló aún aturdido Harima, concordando con la chica, ya que estaban sentados en las escaleras exteriores que estaban en la parte trasera de uno de los edificios del colegio. Un lugar bastante discreto y solitario.

-- Bien. Mañana en ese mismo lugar -– señaló Yakumo, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso a su salón de clases.

Atrás, sentado en las escaleras, un confundido Harima se preguntaba que eran todas estas nuevas sensaciones que esta chica estaba despertando en él, y por qué esa sonrisa lo había estremecido de tal forma. Para él, ella siempre había sido la hermana menor de Tenma-Chan, y la chica que lo ayudaba con su manga, pero ahora, se había encontrado mirando a Yakumo con otros ojos, la estaba mirando como mujer, y el hecho de que no podía dejar de recordar lo que sintió esa noche que la tuvo entre sus brazos, lo tenía más confundido aún. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. ¿Cómo podía estar pensado así de la hermana de su amada Tenma-Chan?. No estaba seguro, sólo sabía que cada vez que miraba a Yakumo, una sola palabra pasaba por su mente, "Hermosa".

Harima Kenji, dio un profundo suspiro de resignación. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero si sabía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Mas adelante, la chica que respondía al apelativo de "Hermosa" caminaba acunando las dos cajas de comida contra su pecho, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Finalmente había pasado aquello que tanto deseaba, y que nunca creyó que llegara a suceder, había escuchado a Harima Kenji.

Finalmente había traspasado esa barrera de silencio, para escuchar lo que él pensada de ella. ¿O fue él quien finalmente se dejó escuchar?. No estaba segura, pero no importaba realmente, ya que el sólo hecho de poder escucharlo, significaba que él sí sentía algo por ella. Yakumo se volteó y observó a Harima a la distancia, que aún estaba sentado en las escaleras, y al aparecer metido en alguna profunda meditación. Sonrió mientras su corazón latía desbocado, sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad, y no la iba a dejar pasar, no ahora que finalmente había escuchado lo que él pensaba de ella...

"Hermosa"

**FIN**

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos. Aquí estoy con mi primer fic de School Rumble.

School Rumble es una comedia romántica, que me gustó mucho, sobre todo por sus carismáticos personajes. Se tejen muchas historias en esta serie, siendo la principal la de Harima y Tenma. Es en este punto que no pude dejar de ver que la relación del Harima, con la hermana de Tenma se desarrollaba de una forma muy fluida y que ambos parecían entenderse muy bien. También está el hecho de que Yakumo se vio muy interesada por Harima, en un principio por no poder escuchar sus pensamientos, luego por su relación con los animales y finalmente ayudándolo en su manga.

Fue así, que me di cuenta de que estos dos harían una muy buena pareja, y mientras leía el fic "Dejame Escucharte" de Napster, que me sirvio de inspiración y del que tomé algunas ideas, (espero no te enojes) fue como surgió la loca idea que dio origen a este fic. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre una pareja tan compleja como Harima y Yakumo, y solo espero que les haya gustado, y que con lo poco que sé de esta serie, haya podido exponer de buena forma los sentimientos de estos dos personajes.

Nos leemos.

- Imouto-San: Forma en que Harima, se refiera a Yakumo. Significa Hermana menor.

- Onee-San: Hermana Mayor. Forma en que Yakumo llama siempre a Tenma.

- Mangaka: Dibujante de comics.


End file.
